Miedos
by Silvin Lewis Dragneel
Summary: El niño de 10 años miró el reloj notando que habían pasado 30 minutos desde la salida de su madre. Estaba nervioso, puesto, que no habían podido contactar con Gohan y Bulma tuvo que salir sola. Reto "Hope" en conmemoración a la llegada de Mirai Trunks a Dragon Ball Súper. Página "Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball" Día 2: Angustia


**_Reto "Hope", en conmemoración a la llegada de Mirai Trunks a Dragon Ball Súper._**

 ** _Página " Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball"_**

 ** _Día 2: Angustia._**

* * *

 ** _Miedos_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece, su propiedad es de Akira Toriyama._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Espero que les guste :3_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Se levantó por quinta vez de la silla y volvió a recorrer la estancia, también por quinta vez ¿Por qué se demoraba tanto? ¡Solo había salido a buscar provisiones!

El niño de 10 años miró el reloj notando que habían pasado 30 minutos desde la salida de su madre. Estaba nervioso, puesto, que no habían podido contactar con Gohan y Bulma tuvo que salir sola.

Subió el volumen de la radio, la cual avisaba si en cualquier momento los androides aparecerían.

La puerta sonó y Trunks se colocó alerta, sólo pudo tranquilizarse cuando escuchó la familiar voz de su madre diciendo alguna blasfemia, ya sea porque no había encontrado lo que necesitaba o había tenido algún percance. La mujer de cabello azul apareció con una mochila llena de provisiones y las dejó en la mesa.

—¿Estabas preocupado por mi? —le preguntó enseguida a su hijo y éste se sonrojó. La mujer soltó una risita.

—Tenía miedo que te pasará algo—la sonora risa de la mujer hizo que el niño levantara la mirada

—Sabes que soy una mujer fuerte, hijo—levantó el brazo como mostrando un inexistente músculo y Trunks rio—dos androides no van a poder conmigo.

.

La sangre, oscura y pegajosa bordeaba el cuerpo frágil humano. La que una vez fue la científica más brillante de su época, yacía muerta, bajo sus pies. Trunks, de ya 22 años, después de la derrota de los androides y de Cell de su época esperaba un mundo de paz. Su madre también lo esperaba… ¿Cómo pudieron estar tan equivocados? No podían creer que un nuevo villano, más poderoso, llenaba otra vez de pánico el mundo.

Sus manos estaba manchadas, pues, estaba sosteniendo el inerte cuerpo de su madre; esa mujer que había pasado por tantas cosas, que había visto tantos desastres, que había sido tan fuerte y llena de esperanza… Esperanza… ¿Podría haber esperanza nuevamente en ese mundo? En donde, al parecer, el caos siempre lo abordaba.

Con las lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas besó la fría frente de su madre, para después pasar a sus frías mejillas y al final, un último beso en sus fríos labios, para después dejarla en el suelo, cerca a los restos de lo que fue la Corporación Cápsula.

Corrió lo más que pudo y llegó nuevamente a dónde había dejado la cápsula en donde estaba la máquina del tiempo. No se imaginó que tendría que volverla a usar.

Pero ahora, tenía que aferrarse a lo único que le quedaba. Cuando Gohan había muerto, le quedaba su madre ¿Pero ahora que ella también había muerto? ¿Qué podría hacer? Tenía que aferrarse a algo que ella le había dado hace tiempo, algo por lo cual él viajó por primera vez al pasado.

Esperanza.

Acarició la inscripción que su madre había hecho en la máquina.

En su memoria, él seguiría teniéndola y la seguiría buscando.

Este nuevo enemigo era sólo un contratiempo, nada evitaría que volviera a llevar paz a su tiempo.

* * *

 _ **Nota: ¡Segundo día! ¡Angustia! Como ya dije, el drama es de Mirai Xd.**_

 _ **No sé cómo se me ocurrió hacer este fic ¡Gracias Soph por inspirarme! Digamos que está vendría siendo la razón por la cual Mirai vuelve al pasado, en Súper. Solamente que aquí puse que muriera Bulma T.T Créanme, al principio no lo iba a hacer... Sólo que a medida que escribía la idea se me hizo tentadora... ¡Espero que les haya gustado! ¡Me dejan review diciendo que les pareció! :3 :3**_

 _ **Pd: Mañana es... Sensuaaaallll. ¡Ya lo tengo escrito!**_


End file.
